Kitchen dilemmas and why Jace fails at life
by CannotThinkofaf.ckingName
Summary: Jace and Magnus and sharing a house. Madness ensues ;


_**A/N: Debookworm01 is the best, they beta-ed this story to make it an absolutely fabulous piece of work. How could I EVER thank them?**_

_**Yeah *rolls eyes***_

"_**Maybe a rescue will set them free, tune in next week and then you will see**__,"_ the TV chimed, signalling the end to yet another Gilligan's island episode. Jace's eye twitched,

"Can we please stop watching this?" he begged the sparkly warlock beside him on the hot pink couch.

"Are you kidding me?" Magnus exclaimed, "the next episode is whe-"

"Next episode?" Jace said incredulously.

Magnus smiled happily,

"20 more episodes, to go Blondie."

Jace moaned, wishing he was still stuck in jail. The warlock was a psycho. Standing up, he slowly dragged his feet into the kitchen and death stared the dishes sitting beside the sink,

"Clean up your crap you lazy old bastard!" he yelled, irritated that Magnus had once again managed to trash the place.

"Just because you're the world's biggest neat freak doesn't mean I have to change my ways, shadowhunter. Besides, it's _my_ place."

"You must be the laziest creature on earth; all you need to do is 'magic it away'!"

Magnus shrugged in a way that said 'if you want it clean, do it yourself'. Jace growled at him and turned the tap on with more force than necessary, as the warlock left the kitchen. Magnus smirked mischievously to himself. Maybe it was time to have fun with the massive-headed moron in his kitchen.

Throwing a few sparks of blue over his shoulder he sat down, grinning towards the door of the kitchen. Jace needed to be taught who exactly was boss around here, and Magnus knew exactly how.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen **

Jace was yelling and swearing like a crazy person as water spurted out of the tap uncontrollably, soaking everything. Backing up, he hit the fridge and the sudden cold of his back made him squeak, (a sound no one else would ever know left his mouth) and fall onto the ground, slipping over on the suds from the dish washing detergent. It stung his eyes like crazy, and he tried to crawl out of the kitchen on his hands and knees, but only succeeded in bumping his head on about 50 cupboards.

**5 minutes later**

Pretty soon Jace had the realisation that he was doing nothing but giving himself a headache, so he decided to try something else. Reaching up, he tried to grab the counter to help pull himself to his feet. Unfortunately, he grabbed the stove Magnus had, of course, left on, and burned his hand.

"By the angel!"

Jace hissed in pain, pulling his hand away from the burning hot stove. He tried putting his hand back down, but he touched the suds and it stung his burn.

"I'm going to kill you Magnus," he screeched.

**Meanwhile in the living room**

Magnus was screaming with laughter. He clutched at his throbbing sides, and could feel tears running down his face. Why hadn't he done this sooner? It was _perfect_. Next time, he should create a clothes monster, and watch Jace trying and clean _that_ up. Who knew having the blond shadowhunter as a roommate could be this much fun.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

"That's it!" Jace yelled, lifting his seraph blade above his head and slamming it down onto the sink. Finally, the water stopped gushing out. Breathing hard he looked around the destroyed kitchen. Water was everywhere, dishes were smashed and he had ripped off many of the cupboard doors in frustration. He didn't look much better. His eyes were red from the stinging suds, his clothes were soaked, and he had various scratches on his hands and face.

He stormed out into the living room, where Magnus was sitting on the couch filing his nails, trying to appear nonchalant. Looking at Jace, Magnus raised eyebrows,

"You know," he began, flipping some stray hairs over his shoulder, "you don't have to use your whole body to clean the dishes. There is a scrubbing brush."

Jace looked really pissed off,

"Whatever," he snapped, standing up straighter and pushing out his chest, "I'm still hotter than you."

He then proceeded to walk into the bathroom, trying to maintain what little dignity he had left.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night, sunshine," Magnus called out. Oh yes, he did love having the shadowhunter over. It made him feel so good about himself. Chuckling, Magnus turned back to the TV and pressed play. _Now I can watch Gilligan in peace,_ he thought.

_**Be nice. Don't just hate I'm fragile I'm still learning so don't b terrible or ill set my pet Carly after you. Byeeee.**_


End file.
